Samson
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: My first fic. Based on Regina Spektor's song. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny. I didn't think summaries could be that difficult to write...


**A/N: This is my first fic. It's based on the Regina Spektor's song, "Samson". The parts in bold are the lyrics of said song. I hope you like it! And reviews will be very useful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; neither characters nor song.**

* * *

It's so cold tonight

It's so cold tonight. Even next to the fireplace in the arms of the love of my life. It is two weeks from Christmas, so the kids seem to have more energy with each passing day than ever. The kids…_our_ kids. They are asleep now; it being midnight it wouldn't be any other way. Well, _I_ wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes I feel like the responsible parent; the one who has to tell them off, has to put them in bed against their will, has to wash, clean and make everything ready for the next day, when the mess will start all over again. But I can't complain about that. Not when I know that he is always supporting me. He may be a little too light-headed, sometimes as irresponsible as the eleven year-old I met on the Hogwarts Express. But he is _my_ insensible prat, he is _my_ Ron, and I love that.

After seven long years of loving him secretly, we finally became a couple. Since then life doesn't seem to be more perfect than it is. Harry defeated Voldemort and everything appeared to become easier; although maybe that was because we grew up. After spending our seventh year travelling, looking for Horcruxes, and facing a war, we were forced into adulthood faster than we had expected.

Anyway, now here I am, the bushy haired know-it-all, in the arms of the most sweet, caring and handsome red haired Weasley. OK, maybe not the most (since all his others brothers have certain charm), but for me, he certainly is.

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" asked Ron.

"Hmm, nothing special. Just how wonderful our life is."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I came to the conclusion that **you are my sweetest downfall,**" I answered, deep in thought while opening my heart to the man I love.

"Downfall? Am I that bad?" he asked mockingly.

I laugh at his sense of humour; I always loved that from him.

"No, you're perfect. However, people may not see us as 'perfect for each other' at first sight. We are very different people with very different personalities. Plus, we always fight. But I love you, and you love me; so that doesn't seem to be a problem for us. I love that we are different. I love your personality. I love that I came to love you before others. Especially Lavender," I joked with a mischievous smile on my face. "**I loved you first, I loved you first.**"

"Is it possible to love you even more each passing minute? Because it's happening to me. I've never imagine I could love someone as _much _as I love you," he says.

"All my life books were my refugee. '**Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth**', I used to think. And it was confirmed when that owl entered my window telling me who I am. That piece of parchment made me realise that the Muggle world wasn't the place I was destined to be. My place ended up here: with you, Rosie and Hugo. A world full of magic, love and incredible people. That paper was my truth. So, with just eleven years old I told myself '**I have to go**. No matter what, **I have to go** to my world'. And I wasn't wrong at all," I said.

"I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. That day my life changed, but not because I was going to Hogwarts, not even because I had just met the famous Harry Potter. It changed because I came to meet you. **Your hair was long when we first met**. Your big brown eyes filled with wonder, excitement and especially annoyance at my attitude."

Both laughed at his last statement, remembering. After a long, deep kiss they decided to go to bed. Not even ten minutes passed when Ron got up.

"I'll be right back. Wait up for me," he said with a wink.

**Samson went back to bed**

**Not much hair left on his head**

**He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed**

**And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us**

**And the bible didn't mention us, not even once**

"Where did you go?" I asked once he came back, chewing a slice of wonder bread.

"I was hungry! What did you expect? We eat so bloody early because the kids need to go to bed early…We ate at seven, so if you know me you would know that six hours later my stomach wouldn't be so happy," he said, defending himself.

I couldn't help but laugh. His love for food was one of the things I love about him, but not as much as his face when he is defending himself about something as innocent as this; Hugo makes that face too (being just like his father but with brown hair).

**You are my sweetest downfall**

**I loved you first, I loved you first**

**Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads**

**But they're just old light, they're just old light**

**Your hair was long when we first met**

We turned off the light and cuddled together, ready to sleep. Just the stars and the moon were lighting the room. I stroked his hair one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

I was in bed finishing my report on 'Quidditch for Kids' for the Daily Prophet. It was due the next week but I was planning on spending the rest of the week with my three kids, doing some Christmas shopping, so I decided to take advantage of my inspiration. Then I heard a few deep, slow steps and the door creaked open. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice entered the room.

**Samson came to my bed**

He came into bed, but not before pushing all the papers away. I complained but knew things weren't going to be any different than what he wanted. He **told me that my hair was red**; t**old me I was beautiful and came into my bed**. We started kissing. Hands in each others heads. My fingers locked in his wild black hair, which made me remember our first time. One of the most special nights of my life. I had been complaining all month about his hair. It was too long and he refused to cut it. He was trying to make it look like Charlie, but he certainly didn't look as sexy as my brother does with long hair (in other girls' opinion. I couldn't think of my brother as someone _sexy_ after all). Despite his childish attitude, I convinced him that night. **Oh I cut his hair myself one night, **with just **a pair of dull scissors in the yellow light **of the lamp next to the bed of his apartment. Once I finished I handed him a mirror. He looked at his reflection, give me a crocked smile **and he told me that I'd done alright. And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light. And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light **just thinking about us, about each others touch and bodies. It was, as I've already said, one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Samson went back to bed**

Ron came back to bed. **Not much hair left on his head. **His sixty three years being the cause of that. He went downstairs and **ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed. **It was hot. It was June. The war against the Dark Lord ended exactly forty eight years ago. Today being the 'anniversary' of that horrible night when many innocent lives ended. We will never forget that year. After all, we were the ones that stood by Harry's side from the start. We helped him defeat the most evil wizard that ever existed just to have a future like the one we got.

**Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down**

**Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one**

At first, we weren't able to leave the house without being recognised or being followed by reporters everywhere we went. We were the Golden Trio, and everyone wanted to know what we were doing after bringing down Voldemort. But time passed, **and history books forgot about us. And the bible didn't mention us, not even once. **We became, after awhile, the sidekicks of the Chosen One. But we are alright with that. The red-haired boy and the know-it-all were finally able to live the life they always wanted; together, full of love, and peaceful.

We curled up in bed. My head on his chest and his arms around me protectively. It was our favourite position; it never mattered how hot or cold it was outside.

Before falling asleep I repeated to the love of my life, my support through all these years, the same thing I once explained to him many years ago.

"**You are my sweetest downfall, **Ron."

"And **I loved you first**, Hermione. My 'Mione," he answers, remembering the same thing; remembering one of the many nights we opened our hearts to each other.

And with one last kiss, we fell asleep.

**Thanks to my BetaReader HermyandRon for the great job!**

**Dedicated to Becca. She was the one that make me get the courage to start writing and the first one to ever read this one-shot.**


End file.
